The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ardisia plant, botanically known as Ardisia crenata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Queen Pablo’.
The new Ardisia plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Ardisia crenata ‘Queen Star’, not patented. The new Ardisia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from within a population of plants of ‘Queen Star’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in 's-Gravenzande, The Netherlands in December, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ardisia plant by vegetative cuttings in 's-Gravenzande, The Netherlands since December, 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Ardisia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.